Tempest
by kida masaomi x
Summary: Phantom Planet never happened, for now. Valarie finds the truth about Vlad Plasmius, how are things going from here? And what will Danny and his friend do?


**Chapter 01**  
Longest Day

Amity Park, a moderately large city in central United States. It had everything a normal civilization required: a museum, a research lab, restaurants, a school and shopping malls.

Well, except it had even _more_ than that.

Valerie Gray glowered down at her paperwork. The African-American girl blinked before letting out an embittered sigh, dull eyes drifting towards the window. In disguise, the sixteen-year old was known as the famous Red Huntress, whom had come into existence thanks to the very man she now despised.

Tapping her pencil against the desk, her thoughts were anywhere but on her school work.

 _"Mayor Masters? Is everything alright?"_

 _"Mayor Masters?"_

 _"Disappeared?" A voice said. "We were so close, if only we managed to melt that little brat down!"_

 _"Is that Plasmius?"_

 _Valerie gasped in surprise when pitch-black rings appeared around Plasmius' waist, turning him into a human. A very familiar human at that._

 _"And who knew Valerie would be so easy to fool? Trapping me in that closet. Ha! Ingenious! For a smart girl, she's so easily misled."_

 _"Vlad Masters is Vlad Plasmius?!"_

Not realizing she lost control of her feelings, the pencil clutched in Valerie's hand snapped in two by her abrupt resentful emotions.

 _'How dare he?'_ Valerie sneered in thought. That rich snob of a billionaire had been manipulating her this whole time and who knew how many more crazed up ideas the man had concocted. After all, he was mayor of her hometown. Having a ghost as mayor wasn't something anyone would find appropriate, especially for the Red Huntress.

But what angered her the most was the fact that all this time, her former acquaintance had kept it a secret and used her for his own benefit! Valerie felt betrayed and played with.

 _'And all of that, thanks to Vlad Masters.'_ With a disgusted look Valerie gazed up at the clouds passing by.

She sighed, lowering her head in defeat. She no longer was one of Casper High's A-listers, the popular group of kids at school.

However, Valerie felt little remorse.

It bothered her a little that, in comparison to her current life, her past had been so painstakingly simple. There had never quite been anything truly important going on at a grand scale, such as was the case now that she was the Red Huntress. No, in the past she had simply lied there and cried herself to sleep over the littlest things. But now, being a ghost hunter had become part of her day-to-day routine, and it was inconceivable for her to abandon such a life now.

The teen, however, could not help but remember how this all had started, with Phantom, about two years ago. His regular appearances in town wreaked havoc upon all innocent citizens and she had been convinced he was evil, just like the rest of them. After all, Danny Phantom had been the cause of the rapidly increasing ghost population around the area.

But her world had turned another 360 degrees after last night.

Phantom had been right. Vlad Masters _is_ Vlad Plasmius!

"But how is that even possible?" Valerie blurted out of nowhere.

A human possessing the ability to become some kind of- of ghost!

If it had been someone else attempting to convince her about the absurd idea of humans turning into ghosts, she'd laugh. And she'd laugh hard.

Humans becoming ghosts is blatantly speaking impossible. But it wasn't! She saw it, and she saw it happen _twice_.

"Valerie?" A familiar voice said, opening her bedroom door. "Are you alright? How's your homework?"

"Dad, trust me I'm doing fine." Valerie replied weary, whirling her chair to look at her father.

Damon gray only blinked, suspicion entering his mind as his eyes traveled to his daughters' desk. "You broke your pencil."

"It's not like it broke because I suddenly started chasing _ghosts_ around my room."

Her father slowly shook his head and stepped a little closer.

"That may be so, but your thoughts are definitely elsewhere. Valerie, you should spend some time with your friends. Get your thoughts away from all of this ghost nonsense; you need to concentrate on your future."

Swallowing, the teen's gaze lowered, ashamed to meet her father's eyes.

"Your grades have been slipping and you've got a big test tomorrow, I'd like you to do better – because I _know_ _you_ can." Valerie barely heard the bedroom door close, or perceive how her father had left.

She walked over to her nightstand and sat down on the bed, picking up a picture frame. In it were Dash, Paulina, Kwan and Star. They had been the friends her dad assumed, but most of them she no longer saw as _true_ friends. The latter, Valerie was convinced, she could still see as a friend. Star wasn't Paulina in many ways.

Then finally, her eyes traveled to a second picture frame. In it was a memory of a time when she felt really happy. Not just this normal kind of happy feeling – like with Paulina and the rest, but _more_. She and Danny Fenton were in it, smiling wickedly at the photo camera during one of their moments at the park, they had been picnicking together that day.

Valerie smiled sadly at the fond memory. Of course she still liked him, but even when the boy had professional Ghost Hunters as parents, Danny being near her would only endanger him. Especially considering her discovery of Plasmius' identity. She couldn't bear to pull him into this.

 **_**

Danny soared through the evening skies. Locking himself onto a pocket-sized herd of blob ghosts before lowering himself to their level, creating a small-sized ecto-energy ball and firing it towards them.

"Say goodbye to Amity Park, ghosts!" The underdogs gasped in surprise as they noticed the infamous ghost child, whom smirked smugly at them. Before they had any chance to react, their eyes traveled to a cylindrical containment unit clasped in Danny's hand.

"Wanna know what this is? Let me give you some enlightenment."

Danny gave a laugh as he flipped the lid off his thermos and sucked up all of the remaining ghosts. Not long after, his two friends ran out to join him as he shut the Fenton Thermos.

"Danny! That was amazing!" Tucker exclaimed.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Tucker, those were blob ghosts. They're barely threatening."

"I know that, but according to my PDA this is your ninety-ninth ghost catch this week. That's a new record," Tucker dug around in his pockets to grab his PDA. Smirking as he checked his new data, he glanced over to Danny. "I still expect you to fill in that last gap, dude."

"BEWARE!" A voice yelled out of nowhere.

The three friends tensed for a brief moment, but Danny calmly unclipped the Fenton Thermos off his belt.

"FEAR MY BOX-SEALING TAPE OF DOOM – YOU SHALL ALL BE _DESTROYE_ –!" A beam of light overwhelmed the area. And as quickly as it came, it left.

"Already done." A smug grin curved on Danny's face.

Tucker looked down his PDA that gave off yet another beep, indicating a successful catch.

"Impressive." Sam stated, crossing her arms with a satisfied air about her.

At the sight of her watch, the Goth quickly turned to her two male friends.

"Err guys, we really should get going. There's a test coming up tomorrow and I still gotta crack the books, ever since my parents forced me to have a fancy _tea-party_." She darkly mumbled.

"That's okay, Sam." Danny laughed softly at her remark, "Uh, I guess I'll take a slight detour so I can do a quick check-up and all."

"Alright, see you tomorrow!" Sam and Tucker replied in unison, and waved as they walked back home without their ghostly friend.

Danny stared intently until his friends were out of sight. He let out a sigh, once again placing the thermos around his belt. He had completely forgotten about tomorrow's test. Of _course_ he tried to avoid failing – or being late, and thus avoid getting punished by Mr. Lancer and his parents – but being a superhero on a secret mission had always gotten in the way of that.

A tingling sensation, however, brought the teen out of his troubling thoughts. Danny frowned, eyes darting into the air. Was someone watching him?

This proved to be right as suddenly, a stream of blue vapor escaped Danny's mouth. He quickly took off into the skies and whirled himself around before trying to figure out its source.

"Hey!" Danny yelled, approaching three pair of ghost vultures.

"Oh, hey look it's the fancy pants ghost boy!"

"Wasn't that the point?" Another vulture ghost asked.

"Shut it, he's not supposed to know!"

Danny arched an eyebrow in response. Something was out of place. _Especially_ since these are ghost minions of his cheese-headed archenemy. He remembered all too well how they wanted to peck his dad to death and he definitely did not approve of that idea.

"What are you all talking about?" Danny's eyes narrowed.

"Jeez, we're just flying over. Give us some space will ya." Just as Danny opened his mouth to reply, the ghosts turned around and fled.

"Hey, come back here and stop dodging the question!"

Not wasting any time, Danny quickly raced after Vlad's ghostly pals. He willed more energy into his hand, firing several ecto-rays at his retreating opponents. Unfortunately, they managed to dodge Danny's attack – amping up their speed and rushing ahead of him.

 _'What's up with them?'_ Danny absently wondered, increasing his own speed in the process.

Just as he considered preparing another ghost ray, his eyes went wide at his field of vision. Everything passed by so quickly, he completely forgot about the _wall_ approaching him rather quickly.

With a sudden bright glow, the vultures in front of him turned themselves invisible and intangible, not leaving Danny enough time to do the same.

"AAH!" Danny flew forward, hitting the brick wall hard and crumpling onto the ground with a thud.

He stood up slowly, grumbling as his body shook heavily from the pain.

In the back of his mind, the now brooding teen already started planning some torture scenarios to present to Vlad. Perhaps it was he who should be stuffed into a thermos. Lucky for him Danny wasn't about to go that low. Although he had to admit he was now very close to do doing so.

After a moment of intense pain, Danny dusted himself off.

Enough about the Vlad-torturing plans for now; he had to get back home. By now he was sure his parents were the ones with plans. Torturing plans meant for _him_!

"Ghost boy!" A female voice said, and an all too familiar female voice at that. There was only one person he knew had that kind of thick Spanish accent.

"Ghost boy, do you remember me? It's me, Paulina."

Danny turned himself around hastily and was about to get the hell out of here when Paulina waved her hand in an attempt to get his attention.

"Please ghost boy! I need your help, could you please sign this for me? I really am your biggest fan." Paulina held out a picture for him to autograph. Danny had to admit it was kind of impressive for her to be holding onto an image of his face at this time of day.

Sweating nervously at the sudden interest of other 'fans' he quickly took the picture and signed it with a quick made-up drabble.

"Well, here ya go. Have a great night miss!" By then, a massive crowd launched itself at Danny and Paulina, also wanting a glimpse _and_ an autograph of the famous ghost. Before they could reach him, however, Danny shot up into the air while they attempted to trail after him. But hehad already turned invisible and headed home.

"Yay! Everyone's going to be so jealous!" Paulina bounced up and down with happiness, her large round eyes never leaving the autograph.

 **_**

Vlad Masters was a _very_ lonely man, although he would never admit that.

As the population of Amity Park turned their thoughts to sleep, one man realized he wanted none of that. At least, not now – his new project was nearing completion and he did not rest until it worked with a completely positive outcome.

"Oh Maddie; if only you could understand how much I need you and Danny at my side." Vlad sighs and holds up a picture of him and his beloved woman. There used to be someone else in the photograph, an old friend, but he ripped him out of the picture.

His mind was plagued with memories and desires that left actual scars on his inner peaceful consciousness. Desires, he knew would be imaginable – he had the knowledge and power to create. And soon he would be able to fulfill that ambition.

"Soon, Jack Fenton will be dead and I will have Maddie begging me to take her with me."

Having Jack wiped out of existence was a comforting thought for the hybrid. Indubitably there was this one obstacle called Danny Phantom, but the boy was the key to his plans. Unlike last time, however, everything had been planned out thoroughly. The boy would walk right into his hands.

"It is almost time, prepare the files." Vlad said to a holographic projection of Maddie.

"All right, honey!" It responded with a bit too much of a happy attitude. "Oh, and that red tie you're wearing looks absolutely stunning!"

"Perfect." A wicked evil smile curved on Vlad's face, caressing the sleeping cat on his lap. Everything has been set in motion. ****

Danny slams his fist on his alarm clock punching the off button. He felt grumpy, out of energy and he still needed to release those ghosts from yesterday.

 _'Just what I needed, and the best part is I already know today gets worse.'_ He thought groggily as he sat up and dressed himself into his usual white t-shirt with a red collar, sleeves and an oval in the middle, accompanied by blue trousers and red sneakers. He then grasped his bag from his bureau and stumbled out of his bedroom to the kitchen downstairs.

"Good morning sweety!" Maddie took Danny's breakfast from the fridge and placed it on the table. However, she let out a soft gasp at her sons worn-out face. "You look pale, did you have a nightmare?"

"No, I'm feeling great." Danny lied, rounding into the kitchen.

His mother was getting suspicious, but pushed it aside. "If you say so dear. I'll be joining your father down the lab, have fun at school!"

She planted a kiss on his and Jazz' foreheads, who also happened to be in the same room, but appeared to be reading the newspaper with ostensibly much interest.

"Oh, by the way," Maddie's head pops around the lab's door. "Sam and Tucker will be arriving soon. And don't forget what we talked about yesterday, your father and I will _not_ accept another F."

Danny's face darkened even more at that last statement, stuffing bread in his mouth without giving it much thought.

As a loud thud from lab door confirmed his mother had left, he turned to his sister, who interrupted her morning reading and happened to give him a nonchalant look.

"Let me guess, you didn't do your homework?" Jazz knew the answer by the look on Danny's face.

"Of _course_ not!" Danny exploded. "There's been a rampage of ghost destruction going on this entire week! Not to mention Tucker's PDA shows I accomplished more than I should have!"

Jazz arched an eyebrow. "You can calculate the quantity of ghosts you've been catching?"

However, as soon as she figured her brother would not speak any more of it, she sighed. "All this ghost hunting is unhealthy for your still developing mind, you can't let ghosts take over your life, Danny." _As it did to our parents._ She mentally added.

"I suggest you do something fun with your friends and take a break from ghost hunting. Let Danny Phantom stay in the shadows once in a while."

Danny stared at Jazz, a bit unsure. "You really think Amity Park would be safe without Danny Phantom?"

"Sure, why not? Didn't we all manage to survive before you got your ghost powers? Besides, you aren't the only ghost hunter in town."

"That may be true, but at least I don't plan on dissecting them."

"Danny..." Jazz stared desperately at her brother, pleading for him to go along with her idea.

"Fine, fine. I'll think about it." Just as Danny let out of heavy sigh, the Fenton doorbell rang, although it had a new tone to it.

 _THIS IS ROBO-JACK FENTON SPEAKING. NO GHOST DETECTED BEFORE DOOR. DO NOT HARM._

"Are mom and dad serious? They installed a Fenton ghost-signature doorbell?! Can't believe them!" Jazz slammed the newspaper on the table, her irritation getting the better of her.

"I don't think I'll be using the doorbell anymore." Somehow Danny doesn't look all that concerned. In fact, he was still too grouchy about school and ghost hunting to be cursing a new invention. What shocked him more however, was how Jazz suddenly came up with these names.

"Don't worry Danny, I'll have it destroyed by then." Jazz gazed darkly at the corridor leading to the front door.

"I guess that's a worry less," Danny laughed, getting ready to meet up with Sam and Tucker. "I'll be taking my leave then, bye!"

"Good luck, little brother!"

Once Danny opened the front door he was met with his two best friends, Sam and Tucker, a smile curving on their face as they greeted him. In the back of his mind, Danny thanked his guardian angel for saving him any more trouble; his doorbell was the only thing his parents apparently customized.

"Hi, Danny!" Tucker smiled.

"Hey guys."

Sam arched an eyebrow, glancing behind Danny to see if there was something hiding in his house. "Am I hearing things or did your doorbell just sound like your dad blabbering about ghosts?"

Danny shrugged, closing the door behind and start strolling to school. "It's a new invention. Whenever a ghost hits the doorbell my parents will know and something'll probably happen."

"Dude, the question is _what_ will happen?"

"I dunno. I'm not really thrilled to find out anyway." He shrugged.

Sam smiled slightly. "I can imagine. You really need to get rid of that."

"Don't worry, Jazz said she'll take care of it." Danny laughed weakly at that. At least having Jazz know his secret had its benefits.

"Well, that's a relief." Sam replied, before blinking and recalling something she and Tucker discussed about. "Oh yeah, Danny, we planned on hanging out with the three of us this weekend, if that's alright with you."

Tucker jumped in. "Yeah! There's this movie called Miraculous Disaster. It's about a woman named Lucy who lost all of her memories and a mysterious man helps her get through it all, they have to fight evil spirits and save the day. It's a bit of a cliché but thrust me it's absolutely worth it!"

Danny glanced at Sam who has to restrain herself from rolling her eyes and making herself stick out her tongue. As she glanced back towards him in a not-so amused fashion, Danny understood her hint of the movie being Tuckers idea.

"How can a movie be miraculous and disastrous at the same time?" Danny asked at that.

Sam shrugged. "Don't ask me, ask the producers."

 _'I suppose this would be a good start.'_ Danny thought in realization of what his sister had told him this morning.

"Sounds fun. It's been a while since the three of us have been hanging out–" The black-haired teen paused, realizing they have been hanging out together, a lot. "Well, aside from ghost hunting."

"It's settled then, Miraculous Disaster it is!" Tucker whips out his PDA and holds his stylus over the screen, scribbling some useful information before tucking it back in his pocket. "I'll be buying us tickets immediately after school. Don't forget to keep open Saturday night."

It took them about a quarter before they reached Casper High, a relatively average-sized school building in Amity Park. He was walking through one of the school halls to his class, as ready to start his test as ready as Danny Fenton could be; which wasn't ready at al.

"You know," Tucker began. "I'm having a good feeling about today. I think I'll pass that test. What about you Sam?"

"I can handle a few questions. I've been studying very late though, but I'm pretty sure I can work this out. What about you, Danny?" Danny's eyes darted anywhere but his friends, his face instantly going five shades darker.

Sam arched up an eyebrow before shaking her head. "Never mind, I already know the answer."

"That's great, then I don't need to explain myself." Danny fisted his hands as he glared up.

"Don't let it trouble you so much. I don't want to sound like some overly-protective sister or mother, but if there's someone you need to talk to, you know you can always count on me." Sam comforted him as she put a hand on Danny's shoulder. Before she realized what she said however, her head instantly turned red. "O-or Tuck! You can also tell Tucker."

Danny blushed in return, too stunned at the sudden awkwardness to even care.

"Guys if you want to start being lovebirds do it after school." Tucker finished as he amped up his speed, feeling a bit out of place in their romantic closure, as he'd put it in.

"WERE NOT TOGETHER, TUCKER!"

 **_**

After school, Sam was left doing the cleanup with several other students so Danny and Tucker decided to head home without her, especially since the blue-eyed teen wasn't feeling well.

Danny felt as if though his energy had been drained. Sam and Tucker still thought he acted like this because of the stupid test, which to some extent was true, but he shouldn't feel as tired and listless as he did now.

And somehow it all started getting worse after lunch. He couldn't even open his eyes – he was _so_ sleepy.

"You know dude, it's not like your entire life depends on that test. It's not as important as the C.A.T. You'll get over it." The techno-geek assured, nudging Danny to stay in the land the living.

"Yeah, I know..." Danny, in flagrant disregard for unneeded psychological treatment, reaches for his locker and stuffs some books in it.

"Hey FENTURD!"

Danny grimaced. "You have _got_ to be kidding me..."

He turned to look at Dash Baxter. A tall buff kid in Danny's year who's purpose in life seems to be making fun of all the 'freaks' in school, and of course he's been Dash Baxter's favorite punching bag ever since he'd known the guy – which was a long time ago now that he thought about it.

Tucker, stumbles a few steps back once Dash and some of his friends cornered Danny, who in return merely gave him a look that had 'traitor' written all over it.

"What is it Dash, I'm not in the mood right now."

"You do know which day it is, right." Dash snickered evilly.

Danny lingered for a moment, deciding whether to actually answer it despite all his loss of energy. "It's Thursday."

"Last time I checked it was throw Fenton in his locker day!"

Danny was unfazed by the look the older teen was giving him, though, and merely returned a glare. "Alright, let's just get it done with will you." He pushed.

Dash was ready to shove him into his locker, but a loud cry – of _happiness_ turned everyone's eyes towards one of the most popular girl of Casper High. The one and only Hispanic girl, Paulina Sanchez.

"Everyone! Look what the ghost boy gave me yesterday! An autograph with his picture; isn't he lovely?" Paulina squealed from happiness, jumping up and down and clapping excitedly. All who were in the same hallway as her joined her, except Danny and Tucker.

"He gave you all that? Awesome, I want one too! Can you get me a copy?" Dash pleaded.

"Yeah me too!"

"How'd you get it done!?"

Paulina smirked, holding her precious treasure close to her heart. "Because I know he likes me too."

"I'm so jealous, Paulina!"

Following the entire conversation from behind the crowd, Danny cringed and embittered emotions flared up. The worst part being Paulina was actually right. He used to like her – but not anymore. And besides, he never gave her that picture, she handed it to _him_!

"Dude, don't let it agitate you."

"I'm trying." He mumbled and then turned left and continued towards the exit.

With a deep sigh he dismissed his frustration, but a voice brought him back to the land of realization.

"Hey Danny, Tucker." Valerie greeted casually. Unaware that straight ahead, a Danny Phantom showcase was currently running. "How are you?"

"Could be better," Danny shrugged absent-mindedly, yawning. "How'd your test go?"

"Could've gone better too." Valerie sighed. "I got a good explanation for all this but Lancer just won't understand."

 _'I can imagine.'_ Danny kept his thoughts for himself and gazed at her with a saddened look.

Danny frowned however, as memories from days prior re-appeared in his mind, following a thousand of questions. What did Valerie think of Danny Phantom now? Did she still hate him? She should be a tad more positive of Danny Phantom after they teamed up right, or did she still despise him despite everything.

His best friend shoved Danny aside, using a refreshing spray to cleanse his breath.

"Hey _Val_. Whaddaya say; you, me, tomorrow night?" Tucker winked flirtatiously.

Valerie raised an eyebrow at the techno geek, looking a bit disturbed.

"No thanks." Valerie waved him off and turned back to Danny. "Um, well then, I guess I'll be on my way. See you guys later."

"Valerie?" Danny interrupted, thinking it over a few times before speaking up. "I hope we can still have these conversations more like we used to... I admit it was fun having you around."

Whether or not Valerie brightened at his comment would remain a mystery as his ex-girlfriend had already stumbled pass him and Danny couldn't really read emotions by their backs turned on him. His facial expression turned into a frown as he disregarded her figure.

"Do you think she's up to some ghost-related stuff?" He whirled around towards the sound of Tucker, whom stared at him with bewilderment.

"I really don't know..." The halfa replied. "Speaking of ghosts, don't you find it odd?"

"How Valerie keeps dumping me? Yes, unfortunately I do!"

"Not _that_ , I mean the ghosts!" Danny's head snapped up at his response. "There hasn't been one single attack today whilst all the other days..." He trailed off.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Tucker interpreted, scratching his neck before his eyes took on a nonchalant look. "You finally get some rest, _we_ finally can get some rest."

"But isn't it odd?"

"Nah, there's probably an official ghost holiday going on in the Ghost Zone, who knows."

"I've never heard of ghost holidays." Danny questioned, before launching yet another yawn. "Alright whatever, I guess you're right..." Deciding to simply enjoy the ghost-less day as much as he could.

He felt so tired. Everything just seemed to be going from bad to worse for the blue-eyed halfa. Ever heard of a break?! Clearly he wasn't going to get one anytime soon. The instant he got home, Danny decided he would take a quick catnap. He felt incredibly drowsy, and was about to collapse any minute now.

Little did he know of the fact he was going along with a plan that was currently being carried out by one of the people or halfa's he despised most.  
 **  
_**

Somehow he expected himself to wake up in his usual bedroom. Finding his homework covered all over the ground and his computer still on, yet all Danny saw when he felt himself returning to the living were tidy surroundings so _unlike_ his room.

Technical devices were placed around the room and it only took him a few seconds realize he was in some kind of- laboratory.

He groaned when he tried to move; only to find out he couldn't. He was bound to some kind of scientific counter thanks to shackles situated around his arms and feet, refraining him to escape. Who in his right mind would shackle a fourteen-year old kid anyway?!

Well, there was only one person who had it in him to do just that.

"I'm going ghost!" Danny shrieked as white rings flashed around him, each one gliding in the opposite direction as he turned into Phantom.

Unfortunately, his idea to turn invincible and escape left of a wrong impression as instead it electrocuted him and he felt himself turn back into Fenton instead. **  
**  
"Hey dad, shouldn't you just get rid of him?"

Danny's let out a soft groan – but a voice so familiar that it downright shocked him made Danny turn his head towards this voice, eyes went as wide as they could – never leaving his kidnappers.

"I really should, shouldn't I? I mean – why keep him when I have you." Gazing down on Danny, Vlad smirked wickedly.


End file.
